


My Last Name Sucks I'll Just Take Yours

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Buffy curses once ig, F/M, One Shot, did i just write a straight couple?, i don't even ship juffy, juffy - Freeform, oh my god i think i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Jonah confesses his feelings to Buffy over arm wrestling.





	My Last Name Sucks I'll Just Take Yours

“Is that seriously the best you’ve got Driscoll?” Jonah asked ignoring the strain in his own voice. Buffy was insanely strong and, even though he would never give up about the fact that ultimate was a sport, it didn't really provide him much in the way of strength. 

“You know, I hate it when you call me by my last name.” Buffy said casually. 

“What. Why?"

“Because then I feel the need to respond with your last name, and your last name sucks.” Buffy replied, no sign of strain in her voice and apparently not at all aware of the amount of effort Jonah was putting in. 

“What's wrong with my last name?” Jonah asked incredulously, still pushing down on her arm.

“Its only one syllable! One syllable names are the worst. Beck is just too short.” 

“How are you so calm right now?” Jonah practically shouted. “I’m literally putting all my strength into this.”

“All the strength in your tiny frisbee arms, yeah. We basketball players are actually capable of lifting more than just plastic discs though, Beck.” She replied, pausing to emphasis the last name.

“Wow you're right that does actually sound really bad.” Jonah admitted. “But still, how exactly are you so good at arm wrestling? If feels like you're about to rip my arm of and you're barely breaking a sweat!”  

“While I am great at arm wrestling, I'm pretty sure you're just really bad. And I'm glad you see reason. Too bad you'll never be able to change your last name.”

“Nah, if we get married I'll just take yours.” Jonah said casually, leaving Buffy dumbstruck. She let her arm go limp in shock allowing Jonah to successfully pin her hand against the table, probably a bit to harshly considering he hadn't been expecting her to stop trying and was still put quite a bit of effort into not allowing her to push his hand down.

“Ha! I won! That means you have to buy the baby taters today.” Jonah gloated, standing up from his chair and grabbing his bag. “The great almighty Buffy Driscoll has been thwarted at last.”

“Jonah did you seriously just say ‘if we get married’?” Buffy asked, still sitting in her chair.

“Yeah?” He answered, confused by where she was going with this. 

“Jonah! We're not even dating” She sighed, exasperated.

“Ohhhh. I knew I forgot something.”

“Is that honestly your way of asking me out?

“Yes?” He said meekly. 

“Fine, but you're buying the baby taters, that was totally unfair. Also you're damn right you're taking my last name.” She said grabbing her bag and walking in the direction of The Spoon. 

“Wait, that means yes right?” Jonah called after a minute of just staring at her as he rushed to catch up.

“Yup”

“Dosh!”

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ship juffy but this ship needs content and I'm providing.


End file.
